I thought you loved me
by honeyblossomfadz
Summary: kiara's world was turned upside down when she was rejected by the man she loves, would she fine love some where else or would she continue to feel the pains called heart ache and rejection, even if it nearly costs her, her life. pls check, not to good at summaries jack x oc x oc
1. Chapter 1

**its over, its over now  
move over  
its my turn now  
its over  
the games shut down  
Sorry**

its over, its over now  
move over  
its my turn now  
its over  
the games shut down  
Sorry

I went from canapés to boards  
Bands to no records (Sorry)  
You ain't got the Bentley with four doors  
K-U-R-U-P-T Annie  
you just bring my bottle of Rimy  
Recognize a real hit when you hear one  
Postin' up at the playboy Mansion I stomp like gortex, poetical gortex  
bouncin' to jigga in California

its over, its over now  
move over  
its my turn now  
its over  
the games shut down  
Sorry

its over, its over now  
move over  
its my turn now  
its over  
the games shut down  
Sorry

The phone sang as kiara danced around their room, she was currently in a hotel room in Ohio, an unusual environment for her since she and her boyfriend lived in Orlando. She wouldn't had been their if it wasn't that her boyfriend asked her to come up with him after failing to come home for almost 4 months and she was getting worried because their relationship was already beginning to fail and he didn't seem to care.

Kiara-Jane vandross was an adorable person with an equally beautiful personality, she was 5'4, she had long hair that waved down to her mid-back, her hair had to be the most striking feature about her, about ¾ of it was black an then the rest was a shiny slivery-grey, that had been that way since she was 5 and she never saw it as a disability but as a quality, she had the perfect face as told by her boyfriend, big bright brown eyes, perfect brows, a beautiful face with a stop-and stare smile from the fullest and most luscious lips perfect for kissing. She was happy with her body, not too big to be called fat but you couldn't call her slim either but she didn't care cause you couldn't call her boyfriend small at all. She loved him just he way he was, she even loved him more than music in fact, every time she thought about the day they meet, a happy tear fell from her eye.

_Flash back_

"_Kiki, i could almost swear that that guy is looking at you" her cousin Leanne said looking over at the table cross them, it was kiara's birthday so the girls where at a restaurant/bar to celebrate._

"_Really which one" she said with curiosity dripping from her voice._

"_The big guy with the blond hair and blue eyes, after all you always attract the white boys" Leanne teased causing kiara to roll her eyes._

"_Really Leanne" _

"_Yeah right" she said looking over at the man sitting alone at a table that looked like it was meant for two, but she had to admit he was pretty cute and he looked good in that tight black t-shirt he was wearing "even thought he might be looking at me what makes you think he likes me" she said as she pushed a silver strand behind her ear._

"_Well lets find out" Leanne said hopping out of her seat and walked over to him causing kiara to but her head in her hands in embarrassment, why did she have to have the craziest woman on earth as a cousin._

"_Excuse miss"_

"_Yes" she said looking up, her eyes widened at the large man who was smiling at her._

"_Hi" he said sitting next to her taking up a lot of space but she didn't mind._

"_Hi" she finally smiled back, but she also felt a bit self-conscious as she was wearing brown heels, black skinny jeans and a brown and silver long sleeved crop-top showing her piercing, a black leather jacket which she had taken off with her hair down._

"_I'm Jake" he said offering his hand with a smile_

"_Kiara" she said taking it but was taken by surprise when he kissed it._

"_Nice name it fit you"_

"_Really"_

"_Yeah, beautiful name for a beautiful lady"_

"_Aww thank you" she said giving him a smile, they started to talk about their carriers and lives and soon where soo into there conversation that she didn't realise that Leanne had gone home and it was almost 1am._

"_Oh no i have to get home" she said gathering her stuff and was about to run out when she felt him hold her back._

"_And how were you planning on getting home" he said looking down at her. "you're coming with me" he said as he walked her out of the bar, normally she would have said no but for some reason she let him walk her to his black land cruiser, got it and within no time they where on their way to her house._

_After a 10 minute drive in complete but comfortable silence only talking to tell him the directions, they arrived at her house._

"_Hey i hope you don't mind me asking but would you like to go to breakfast with me tomorrow" he asked before she got down _

"_Umm...sure how about 9 o clock"_

"_Fine with me but before you go, can I tell you something"_

"_Sure what" she said turning to him which gave him full access to kiss her which took her completely by surprise but it didn't stop her from kissing back as he put his arms around her waist and when he finally pulled back he said._

"_Happy birthday to the most alluring woman i have ever seen" causing her to peck his lips at his adorable gesture despite his lisp which she found cute before she got down from the car and walked to her door making sure to sway her hips a little more and before she went inside, she turned back and waved before she went inside. By the time she closed the door, she ran up the stairs squealing like a fan girl and jumped on her bed._

_Flashback over_

"Who would have thought, 3 years and still going strong hopefully" she said as took off her black crop-top and sat by the dresser to brush her hair before she finished dressing, Jake or as he was known to his peers jack was out at the arena as they had as show that night, but for some reason for the past few months, he asked her not to watch the show and if she really needed to, not to watch his segments and she being the good girlfriend she obeyed but tonight was going to be different, because someone left a backstage pass so guess who was going to visit her man.

"How do I look" she said looking at herself in the mirror, she was wearing black bejewelled heeled slippers, white skinny jeans and a black halter-neck top, her hair was down and straighten "I look flawless" she said picking up her bag, jacket and the pass and she was on her way to the arena.

* * *

"Well son" Vince said as he face the young man who was now getting settled into his new locker room "hope you enjoy yourself here"

"Believe me sir I will" the young man replied as he put his stuff together in preparation for his first match that night "but I will be sincere, I am a little nervous"

"Well that normal" Vince said as he looked over the youngster "but I'm sure that your dad would be very proud of you"

"That's all I really wanted, I'm just sad that he couldn't be here to see it" he said as he took a deep breath.

"Hey" Vince said putting his arm on the man's shoulders "even thought he was here for a short time, he was loved by all and I know that you would be too"

"Thank you sir" he replied with a smile.

"You're very welcome" Vince said as he turned and was about to leave the room "now get ready for your match with the all American American" he said as he left the room.

* * *

"Wow so this is what back stage look like" she said as she looked around but as she was looking she bumped into some one

"Oh i am so sorry" she said turning to the man, he was quite good looking.

"No worries mi querida" he said looking at the beautiful woman, wow she took his breath away, she was flawless "but what are you doing here "

"Oh I'm looking for my boyfriend" she said as he pulled out her phone and showed him a picture to his and his assistance surprise.

"I'm sorry my dear but he is you boy friend"

"Yes he is, why do you ask"

"Oh no reason, do you mind if you can help me with something"

"Sure" she said as she followed them unaware that someone else had seen her or of what was going to happen that night.

* * *

_This match is scheduled for one fall, approaching the ring, accompanied by zeb coulter, weighing in at 260lb, from Perry Oklahoma, jack swagger_. The announcer said as he came down the ramp to the displeasure of the crowd as he entered the ring and waited for his opponent, not noticing kiara at ring side, but then a guitar chord sang across the arena.

_And for his début, standing at 6'11 and weighing in at 340 pounds, from the Kona coast of Hawaii, kayden crush. _He said as a huge man walked down the ramp, dressed in similar attire to jack except his was silver and black with K.C on the back and on his boots, a black head-band held back his long golden brown hair which a section of it was braided down as his dark green eyes focused on the ring as he leapt into the ring, over the top rope, to the joy of the crowd who seemed to be on his side as he looked around and even thought it was for a few seconds, he gazed into the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen, but was brought back by the ringing of the bell.

Kayden and jack locked up but then he was thrown into the corner by the larger man, he tried again but the same results which just frustrated him.

"Wow king have you ever seen someone like this" Michael asked Jerry as the commented on the match.

"Of course, that young man's father was a force to be reckoned with while he was here" Jerry said as they watched the match as kayden threw jack into the rope, caught him on the way back and slammed him with a spinebuster with just one arm "and he looks to be as strong, if not stronger than his dad too and lets hope for jack sake he doesn't have the same finishing move"

Jack rolled out of the ring to try to regroup but that didn't happen because kayden can after him and threw him back into the ring, then he roared to sky as he joined his hands in a crushing movement as he walked over to jack and grabbed both sides of his head causing jack to cry out in pain as he was shook before he was picked up by his head before he was slammed back into the mat, still while his head was being squeezed so he submitted in pain as the bell rang.

_The winner of this match, as a result of a submission, kayden crush _, the announcer said as the referee raised kayden's arm in victory as jack swagger rolled out of the ring and made his way back to the locker room, so he didn't see when kayden looked over at kiara and winked at her before he went backstage.

Kiara made her way backstage to wait for jack and to check up on him, but was informed that he went out again to do a promo.

* * *

"Alberto if you have the guts you will come out her and face me" jack said zeb by his side agreeing to everything he said about how the real American where better that the immigrants that snuck past the border.

"Wait a moment pero, before you continue this rant of yours, let me ask you this" Alberto said as he walked down the ramp "have you ever been with someone who was not as you will say a real American"

"No i have not, now quit you ranting and get down here so i can take my belt back" he said as he paced round the ring.

"really?" he said "then explain to me, who is this" he said pulling up a picture of kiara dressed in a jeans crop-top and equal shorts, heeled boots and a cowboy hat. At that moment jack eye widened but he stayed in character.

"Oh her, she was just a one night stand and she wasn't all that good for me anyway, i think i got heart burn from thinking about all the grease that added to make those thunder-thighs" he said causing the boos from the audience tripled.

"Oh really" Alberto said as he walked backstage, not believing what jack had just said "well then I'm sure you wont mind me talking to this woman"

"Go ahead, but I'm sure you wouldn't have said that 400 years ago when she would have called us master" jack said as they as he left the ring and went back stage where Alberto was waiting for him.

"That was really low man" he said looking at jack who seemed to be quite upset.

"Where did you get those pictures from "he asked anger clear in his voice?

"You want to know" Alberto said walking toward the large man with no fear "look behind you"

Jack turned around and wished he didn't because standing there was kiara, and the pain in her eyes was so heart-breaking, he just wanted to hold her and tell her how sorry he was for all the things he said"

"So you think you better than me" she said as her voice broke as the tears fell from her eyes "this is why you told me not to watch the show, because you know that I hate this kind of thing"

"Kiara i..." jack said trying to hold her but she just ran off "kiara wait "he said running after her, he chased her till they got out side.

"Jack if this is who you truly are then we are done" she said as he looked over his shoulder at zeb and Antonio who where waiting for his answer, what was he going to do, tell them the truth or continue the tale, un fortunately he chose the latter.

"How can we be done when we where never together now leave" he said as he turned back and went inside leaving the heart-broken woman in the rain, unaware that there was someone behind her with an umbrella.

"last time I checked, girls should be out alone especially out in this weather" she heard as someone helped her up and lead her to his sleek black truck, he helped her into the large vehicle and he got in as well as he got in as well and drove off.

* * *

Once he got back to his dressing room, he was instantly met by the picture they took on their first year anniversary which also was the day that he got his WWE contract and then the guilt came down on while like 3 tonnes of bricks.

"What did I just do" he said as he sat on the chair and put his head into his hands, but as quick as the guilt came was the same amount of time it to for him to block it off.

* * *

kayden's theme- adam massacre "crush" cover theme on youtube.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiara woke up in a soft bed in a nice hotel room, looking around the room; the event of the previous night came to her mind.

"Did he ever love me, how could he had said that" she said as she collapsed to the floor, as she felt a pain like never in her heart, causing her to cry out as the tears began to fall to the floor "Jake I thought you loved me" she cried out as she began to sob, not noticing the door as it flew open and before she knew it, someone was holding he but she didn't care, she felt so alone that even a hug from the grim reaper would have been welcome.

"hey its ok, you're safe here" she heard a voice say to her as he rubbed her back, she didn't know who it was, but who ever it was had an unknown but very cute accent and really big arms.

"I might be safe but I will never be happy" she sobbed into the man's chest as she hung on for dear life, she didn't know what it was but there was some thing comforting about this man.

"hey" he said as he took her chin and gently lifted her head so that he could wipe away her tears "don't cry anymore, that man is not worth you tears" he said as he wiped her tears away and they looked at each other.

Kiara didn't want to admit it but he was very handsome, nice tanned skin, beautiful dark green eyes that when you looked close enough seemed to have specks of yellow and brown, strong facial features that was framed by his thick long hair that went past his shoulders and a warm and kind smile.

"All better" he asked with a smile as she slowly nodded her head then he helped her up, if she thought that Jake was tall and good-looking, he had nothing on this guy.

"Umm thank you..." she said as she looked up at him

"Kayden Adams and you are" he said as he looked back at her.

"Kiara vandross" she said as she put her hand out but instead of shaking it, he leaned down and gently kissed it.

"Pleased to meet you kiara" he said with a smile, but then the room phone rang "well there goes my alarm" he said as he picked up the phone and after a quick conversation, he placed it back down again.

"I'm sorry" he heard her say causing him to look back at her.

"You have nothing to apologise for kiara"

"Yes I do, I mean this is your space and I'm invading" she said as she took her bag "I should just go" she said as she tried to make her way to the door but he completely blocked her off "kayden please"

"no I'm not letting you leave so that you can get hurt again, you are not invading, I want to help you through this" he said giving her a hard but sincere look "please I'm not your enemy ok" he said as he pushed a stray strand of her silver hair behind her ear "give me a chance to show you that ok" he said as they looked at each other.

"Are you sure you want me here" she asked him as he gently lead her back into the room.

"I'm very sure "he said as she sat on the bed "you hungry" he said as he changed from the black t-shirt he slept in into a white vest.

Kiara didn't want to admit it but wow, "lex luger eat your heart out" she thought as she got a glimpse of his body, he was ripped but he didn't look like he ate steroids for all three meals, in fact he looked natural with it, because when he held her, he didn't feel like a rock at all, in fact he felt nice "umm a little" she admitted.

"ok, I'll run down to get us something from catering" he said as he slipped his white trainers on placed a white bandana into his hair so that it still fell around his face but it wouldn't get in the way "Ok kiara I'm out, any special requests" he asked her.

"No, not at all" she said as sat on the bed.

"Alright I'll be back soon, take care ok, Chaka" he said as he winked at her and then left the room, leaving her to her thoughts, she was sure that he wasn't looking for her anymore because if he was, he would have found her by now.

She drew her knees up as she thought about that night and what he said, she wasn't mad at him because of the image he was portraying, but because of this storyline, he denied her and now she must look like slut to most of his peers.

* * *

Jack was sitting in catering as the definition of worried and upset, where the hell did she run off to last night, he got back to their room that night and her stuff was still there but she wasn't, but what hurt him the most was what happened later that night, before he left the arena, he heard zeb telling cesaro how much better and stronger he was and that if anyone deserved the title it was him. Then after leaving the arena to go and look for her he found her necklace on the floor, the same necklace he gave her for their anniversary and he remember her saying.

"_Unless you can top this off, I'm never taking this off"_

"And now she hates me" he said to him self not noticing the person standing in front of him.

"well...well if it isn't the heart breaker" randy said sitting down "heard what happened, who would have thought that you had a bad side, i mean you had the slut crying in the parking lot out in the rain, nice" he said not noticing the glare that jack was giving him.

"now randy, there you go again jumping to conclusion" john cena said walking up to the table with roman reigns , zack Ryder sheamus ,and Kofi Kingston "now maybe it just my gut but I have a feeling that, that girl was more than he said she was, right jack"

"Yeah" he said, after all she was gone; there was no point in hiding it anymore.

"Really, who was she and how long have you known her" roman said as they gathered round the table.

"We were together for 3 going on to 4 years"

"Together? That means" Kofi said with a thinking face "she was your girlfriend"

Jack just nodded to the surprise of his co-workers even randy's

"Dude what the hell is wrong with you" zack said finally joining the conversation.

"How could you had said that to her, because of what" roman said slightly pissed.

"Did you want the title back from Alberto so bad that you where willing to give up on love" sheamus said "God I'll kill to have a girl like that, not caring about any title or storyline"

"think about this man, when you were hurt and down did she leave, when you thought you were a joke did she, did she every judge you for how you look or even how you talk, she looked like she really loved you and you spat in her face" john said as he turned to look "well what do you know, its the guy that kick your butt last night, hey big man" john said as kayden approached the table.

"Morning everyone" he said with a smile but as soon as he saw jack, the smile fell a bit.

"Morning kayden, me and they guys are heading to the gym later on wanna come" john said.

"Sure thing, but now I'm starving" he said as he walked up to the buffet and got some pancakes and some other good thing "I'll see you later" he said as he left with his stuff.

"That is one cool dude" zack said as they took their stuff.

"Tell me about it" sheamus agreed.

"Anyway guys let's go, after all I'm sure she much safer with him anyway" zack said as they left jack only to be grabbed back by his throat.

"Safe with who" jack asked not caring that he could get into trouble.

"why should I tell you, so you can find her and hurt her again" zack said managing to escape from his grasp trying to act brave but the act was quickly failing when he saw how mad jack was getting "lets just say he is the man that you have fought with" he said before jack could ask anymore questions but the big man already had all the info he needed.

* * *

Kayden got off the lift and as he walked down the hall way, he saw the maid coming out of a room and an idea came to mind.

"Excuse me miss" he said to the house keeper before she could shut the door "mind if I go in, I need to pick something up"

"Sure" she said as she let him through, within two minutes he was out with a purple suitcase.

"Thank you" he said smiling at her as he quickly took the stuff and went back to his own room, someone was going to be mad.

* * *

Kiara was sitting in the living room area as she read over a magazine; she wanted to take a shower but had no clean clothes to change into. But just then there was a knock at the door, so she went over to the door, looked out the peep-hole and then opened the door to her utmost surprise.

"How did you get that" she said referring to the suitcase that kayden had with him as he came into the room.

"Lets just say that the luck of Kelowna was with me" he said as he put the stuff down and handed her the suitcase.

"Oh my god, kayden" she said looking at him "thanks" she said hugging him which he didn't mind.

"You're welcome" he said to her"but i don't know about you but I'm hungry" he said as they both sat by the food he brought and began to eat.

* * *

Jack walked down the hallway, with a lot on his mind, like what he was going to do to Del reo for keeping his girl, he didn't want them to end but she had been so distant for the past few months, that he couldn't resist the demons.

"Hey jack" he heard as he turned to face summer rae who was wearing a t-shirt and shorts with her hair down "heard about your break-up last night" she said as she leaned on his chest as she drew circles on his chest "need some help"

Jack all of a sudden didn't care that somewhere kiara must probably be some else since she broke into his room to get her stuff "yeah I do" he said as he pushed her into the wall and passionately kissed her but they were distracted by a flash and once every cleared, all jack could see that was someone running away down the hall.

"Damn" he said he chased after the person, but after a few minutes he couldn't find them, which in a way worried him.

* * *

"Hey guys" kayden said as he walked into the gym, in his black workout gear, his long hair tied back and his headphones on his neck. After eating he decided to go to the gym to give her some alone time.

"Hey big man" john said, with roman, Kofi and zack also saying hi as they worked out.

"Hey guys, apart from what happened last night, what else do you know about jack" kayden said as he began to warm up on the treadmill.

"I think he takes the storylines too seriously" Kofi said from his treadmill.

"I think he wants to be the best even at the cost of his social life and relationships" roman said as he got on the weight machine "hey kayden what's the heaviest you have ever lifted"

"Umm I think it was over 600 pounds" he said causing john to do a spit take with his water.

"Care to show us" Kofi said as they looked at him as he got of the treadmill and walked over to the 600lb barbell that was already waiting for him, so he took his stance behind it and bent down to grab it.

"Dude if you can get this over your head, you are a legend in my book" john said to him

"Well then" kayden said as he pulled the weight up and over his head with ease, held it for a few seconds before he put it back down again "what do you think"

"You are not human" Kofi said hiding behind roman "what have they been feeding you"

"Anything I could get my hands on that tasted really good" kayden said taking a seat, but before anyone could say anything, zack and sheamus came in.

"Guys check out this picture that an anonymous guy sent out" zack said as sheamus showed them the phone to their surprise and disgust.

"So jack left that poor girl for that" john said shaking his head, but none of them failed to see the angry look on kayden's face as he left the gym, hopped into his car and drove back to the hotel, he had started to help her heart heal, there was no way that jack was going to cause her more pain.


	3. Chapter 3

Kayden made his way back into the hotel and straight to his room.

"Kiara?" he called out as he entered the room but she was not there which worried him a lot, where was she.

* * *

Kiara took a look at outfit she had changed into after she took a long shower, her black slippers, black leggings and a tight pink tank top with her hair down, after kayden left, she decided to take a walk, just to try to clear her head and heart. She began to walk down the hall way looking out the windows at the beautiful city, so full of life, the same life that she felt she was beginning to lose.

But he took her in without thinking about it, became her only friend in her time of need and now she felt something she never thought she could, but she didn't want it anymore, kayden was too good of a person to be with someone like her, she was sure that he only helped her out off pity, she thought as she continued to walk down the halls, but then.

"Kiara?" she heard a voice call from down the hall way, looking behind her, she froze in place as she saw **him** standing at the hall way, he looked like he just finished working out cause he had his ring gear on but had a t-shirt over it, his hair was damp and he had a towel around his shoulders. She didn't know what to do, should she listen to him and let everything be ok or should she let it draw a bit more, she chose the latter as she began to run down the hallway with him hot on her tail.

"Hey" he said running after her.

Kiara just continued to run, but he was catching up quite fast, she knew kayden's room was at the end of the hall but would she make it in time.

Thankfully, the door was open, so she just slipped inside and closed the door behind her.

* * *

"Kiara open the door please" jack said as he pounded on the door, he was sure that she came into this room "baby please let me explain" he said but once the door refused to open, he got frustrated "open the door now" he yelled only for the door to fly open and an angry kayden stepped out.

"Is there a reason why you are shouting like a spoilt brat, right out side my door" he said folding his arms across his huge chest as he looked jack right in the eye.

"Yeah, my girlfriend is in there" jack said trying to look into the room but kayden was in the way.

"Really?" kayden said raising an eye brow at jack trying his hardest not to laugh at him "what made you think that"

"I saw her come in here now hand her over, pineapple breath"

"Really, just because I'm Hawaiian doesn't mean that I like pineapples, now that I think about it, should you only say stuff like that on camera. When we are working?"

"And shouldn't you respect people who have been in this sport longer than you"

"Yeah, but unlike you was born into this, it's in my blood so you have no right to talk like that" kayden said to jack "she is not here so unless you want a beating just like last night, you better leave" kayden said closing the door on him.

"Wow they where right about him"he said walking towards the bathroom and then he knocked on the door"you can come out now" he said as the door slowly opened, showing kiara with her head down "kiara" he called to her.

"I'm sorry about what he said to you" she said in a small voice "you really don't have to help me"

"Yeah but like I said before I want to" he said to her as he tried to raise he head up but she just covered her face with her hands.

"Kiara look at me" he said to her but she just shook her head" kiara, look at me "he said with a bit of authority as he removed her hand to show that she was crying again.

"I don't feel like I deserve this ok, I mean there are a lot of prettier girls in the divas locker room, so why?"

"Why?"

"Why did I feel that way when you looked at me for the first time last night? I felt something but still why mean..."

"Kiara if nothing answer me this" he said to her "do you feel safe here...with me"

"I don't know" she whispered, kayden didn't want to show it but his heart fell a bit when he heard that.

"Would you like to go home?" he asked her, causing her to look up at him.

"I...I would, but I don't have any money to buy a ticket back to Florida"

"that's ok" he said as he walked up to his computer, logged in and after a few minutes, looked right back at her "the next show is in Nashville, Tennessee and we are leaving tomorrow afternoon, so if you want I could book you an early morning flight back to Florida tomorrow"

"You mean you would pay for me" she said in unbelief.

"Yes"

"Kayden you can't do that you have already done enough for me"

"I can, I will" he said and with a few taps on the keyboard "and I already have"

"Kayden, how can I ever repay you?"

"You don't have to"

"No please let me a least do something for you" she said as he got up and walked towards her, for some weird reason even thought he was bigger than jack, he wasn't intimidating at all towards her.

"Ok, raw is going to be in Florida in two weeks, maybe we could go out together"

Kiara didn't know what to say to that, he basically just asked her out on a date, but it was the least she could do.

"Umm...sure" she said as she looked up at him with a small smile "that's fine with me"

"Wow"

"What" she said with a cute innocent face.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are when you smile" he said putting his hand on her cheek, gently rubbing it.

"Thank you" she said putting her hand over his, as they looked at each other in content silence.

"You should think about getting to bed real soon little lady"

"I'm not little, you're too big" she said pulling a face at him.

"really" he said raising a brow at her as he laughed"never saw it that way, Kiki"

"Kiki?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah but remember that I'm the only one that can call you that, ok" he said as he picked up the phone but then turned to her "what would you like for dinner"

"You chose" she said as she sat on the sofa.

"Okay" he said as he picked up the phone and made the call, after a few minute on the phone, he put it down and focus on kiara who was trying to find something on the TV as she sat on the huge sofa.

"Mind if I sit down" he asked her.

"Sure" she said to him as she moved so that he could sit as he flipped his hair back.

"So what are we watching?" he said as he stretched his arm across the back of the sofa

"Not sure" she said but then she turned to him "but if you want we could...talk"

"Sure thing, if you don't mind me asking...before this happened...how was your relationship with jack" he said looking at her

Kiara sighed as she began to explain "well we met on my birthday and we became friends from there.."

* * *

"...So that's how we meet and we would have been together for 4 years in a couple of months" she said as they sat on the sofa, finishing her story.

"He is an idiot for throwing a diamond like you away because of this job"

"Wouldn't you do the same" she said looking into his eyes which now had specks of purple in them.

"No because my father taught me that nothing on earth is more important that the people we love and care for"

"Your dad sounds like a great guy" she said but their was a knock at the door

"yeah, he was" he said as he went to open the door, not noticing the sad look on her face as she followed him, so before he could open the door, he felt her hug him from behind.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up" she said but then he turned and picked her up so that he could look her eye to eye.

"Its ok" he said as they looked at each other, gently leaning towards each other but then the knock at the door came again, bring them back to reality causing them to laugh as he put her down and opened the door to collect their dinner.

"So what did you get us" she said as he put the bags on the table.

"See for yourself "he said as he pulled out the large platters from the bag, to her surprise.

"Sushi?" she said looking over the food "wow, I didn't know that you guys eat that"

"You guys" he said raising his brow at her "and who might these guys be" he said with a smirk.

"No one, forget I said anything" she said as she tried to escape to the bedroom.

"No you started this and now you have to tell me" he said running after her and then threw her over his shoulder.

"Kayden put me down" she laughed.

"Not till you tell me what you meant by that statement" he replied.

"Ok...i didn't think that sushi was part of the Hawaiian diet, happy" she said but her reply was him gently but still, him dropped her on the bed.

"Very, and by the way it's not, but I like it because I can eat a lot of it with no one giving me a bad look" he said as he walked back to the living room area with her in toll.

"That would explain the huge platters" she said as they sat down, she looked over the food "is every thing on this raw fish"

"Yeah but the second one is cooked" he said pulling out his chop-sticks "what wrong"

"I've never had sushi" she admitted "and I don't know how to use those" she said pointing to his chop-sticks.

"It's easy" he said handing her a pair as he got the second platter on the table, within minutes he taught how to use them and soon she could do it her self.

* * *

"So what do you think" he asked as they finished off

"Its good but I don't like the raw ones" she replied as she finished off and went to the bathroom to change into her night wear. A black t-shirt and white shorts that got to her knees, she then left the bathroom and went into the bedroom where kayden had also changed into a white vest and basketball shorts, but then something popped into her mind.

"Umm kayden, where are you going to sleep" she asked.

"On the sofa" he replied.

"What...no you can't, you sleep on the bed, I'll sleep on the sofa"

"Over my dead body you will" he said looking at her like she was crazy "there is no way I would let you do that, you have an early flight tomorrow, and you need the rest OK"

"but then so do you" she said to him "hey how about we both sleep on the bed" she as she hopped on to the bed.

"Are you sure about that" he said to her, but in his mind he didn't really mind at all.

"Yeah, I'm sure" she said as he walked over to the bed and hopped into the bed.

"Go to sleep kiara" he said as they looked at each other.

"You too" she said with a smile as she felt his long dark hair.

"Do you mind" he asked looking at her.

"No not at all" she said as she continued to play with his hair, so he just reached over her and switched off the light "hey kayden"

"Yeah"

"Thanks for everything" she said as she snuggled into the bed.

"You're welcome, good night Kiki"

"Night kayden"

* * *

"Are you sure you have everything" kayden said with a yawn as they drove to the airport, her flight was at 8:15 and now it was 7:00 in the morning.

"Yeah I'm sure" she said as they drove into the parking lot of the airport, he took her luggage and they went inside.

"Ok Kiki, this I where I have to stop" he said to her as he handed her luggage "you take care of yourself ok" he said as he pulled her in for a hug.

"I will and..." she said motioning him to lean down which he did and was awarded a kiss on the check "thanks for everything and I hope to see you in 2 weeks"

"Cant wait Kiki, you have my number"

"Yep, I'll call you as soon as I get home ok"

"ok take care of yourself" he said as she headed towards her gate, but before she went in, she turned and blew him a kiss and replied with a wink as he left the airport and went back to his hotel to try to get some sleep before they left for the next city in a few hours.

* * *

new chapters hopeful everyday and

PLEASE TELL ME I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO DIE INSIDE WHEN THE STREAK WAS BROKEN LAST NIGHT.


	4. Chapter 4

"OK miss vandross, here is your medication, make sure you take them and you keep yourself from stress OK" the nurse said as she took the white bag from the nurse, as soon as she got to Florida, Leanne came to pick her up but they had to go to the hospital first before they went home.

Kiara walked out of the hospital to the car were Leanne was waiting for her.

"You got it" she asked as she started the car and kiara got in the front seat.

"Yeah" she replied as they drove out of the hospital "I'm just tired" she said as they drove down the highway.

"Kiara I'm sorry" Leanne said with her head down.

"For what annie" she said looking at her cousin, who she saw as a sister.

"I saw what happen on raw the other day" she said as they continued the drive, Leanne's house was an hour away from the airport and the flight was relatively short, it was just 11:30 but kiara felt like she had travelled the whole day. "I just never saw it coming with him, I thought you guys were fine"

"Well I guess I wasn't good enough for him in the first instance" kiara said as she looked out the window "but I guess he loved this job more than me if he was willing to take up this storyline just to get the belt back"

"True, but I guess that beating he got, kinda made you feel better" Leanne said causing kiara to smile.

"Yeah, I guess in the mist of all that one good thing came out of it"

"Yeah and what's that"

"I made a new friend" she said as she sent a text, then she snuggled into the chair with a smile.

"Hey when do you need to take your meds" Leanne asked as they drove into somewhere.

"In about 20 minutes, why" she said as they parked somewhere

"Well you can't take them on an empty stomach, so let's grab some ihop" she said as they got down from the car and walked into the restaurant.

* * *

"Well I'm beat" john said as him, roman and kayden walked into the restaurant for breakfast before they left for the next city. They just finish their morning workout and now needed some fuel.

As they sat at the table and poured themselves some coffee, kayden's phone notified him that he had received a message.

_On my way home :D. _The message said which caused him to smile.

"Some one looks happy" roman said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Really" kayden replied not taking his eyes his phone as he replied the message "I had no idea"

"Roman's right, you look like you have something on your mind" john said as he looked over the menu.

"Something? More like someone" roman said with a smirk "so who is she"

"Who is who" kayden replied as he put his phone down and took a sip of the hot coffee.

"The girls whose got you smiling" john said as the waitress came and took their orders "so you had a girl and you didn't tell us"

"She is not my girl, she is just a friend" kayden replied

"Oh...I see, just a friend" roman said as he and john looked at each other knowingly. "What's her name?"

"Cant tell you" kayden replied.

"Oh come on man, you build up the suspense and then your going to let it drop like that?" john said "come on you can tell us"

"Yeah I mean, a problem shared is a problem solved" roman said causing kayden to sigh.

"Ok fine but you can't let anyone else in on this" kayden said as he began to fill them in on the events of the past few days.

* * *

Kiara and Leanne were eating when her phone alerted her that she had a message.

_That's good, make sure you eat something and rest when you get home ok Kiki, _she read causing her to smile, how could one guy be so considerate, was beyond her but she didn't mind it at all.

"So kiara, what kept you from coming home after all that" Leanne asked as they ate.

"Well let's just say I made a friend" kiara said with a smile as she began to explain.

* * *

"...and that's what happened" kayden said as he finished his explanation as they ate, to the surprise of both roman and john.

"Really, he came up to your room, pounded on the door like a lunatic, insulted you and during all of this, she was hiding in the bathroom, listening to all of that" roman said trying to make sure he understood the whole thing.

"Does she know about the picture" john asked.

"I hope not, the poor thing was a mess from just that night, imagine how she would feel if she saw that" kayden replied.

"But what I really want to know is how do you feel about her" roman asked.

"What do you mean" kayden asked back.

"Do you like her, as in like-like her" john asked as they finished up.

"You want the truth" kayden said looking at them both "put it this way want to beat jack so bad for breaking her heart and then when I'm done, I want her to be waiting for me"

"So you do like her" roman said with a smirk.

"Yeah but I can't just go in after what he did, she need to heal"

"True but who would have thought that the big man had a nice side" john cooed pinching kayden's cheek.

"John you need to stop hanging around kids, you weirdo" he said as they paid the bill and left the building to get back to the arena so that they would know the travel plans for the day.

* * *

"Wow kiara, this kayden sounds like a nice guy"

"Yeah, he is a sweetheart" kiara said as they continued the drive home.

"Wow he sounds almost too good to be true, but I can't help but wonder..."

"Wonder what"

"Well for a guy that beat the crap out of jack and then to turn around and help you this much, I was just wondering what he actually wants from you"

Kiara just sighed "truth be told, even I don't know"

"But you're seeing him in 2 weeks right, why don't you ask him then" Leanne advised "But there is something I need to ask you" she said to her.

"Go ahead" she replied.

"Do you still love jack" Leanne asked causing kiara to take a deep breath.

"Do you promise not to tell?"

"Yeah"

"Honestly I don't know" kiara said as they drove into the city "I really don't"

"Are you still hurt about that night?" Leanne asked

"Yeah but" she said looking over " I did think that why should I hurt myself more by running from the problem when we could talk things over but now, I don't know if I could even look at him"

"True but just know, whatever you chose I'll be here for you"

"I know" she said with a smile.

* * *

Jack sat on the bench in the locker room, thinking about how he could win her back, he felt bad that they ended it that way but it was still her fault for not being there when he need her and showing up when he told her not to, but then an idea popped into his head, as crazy as it was; it seemed like the only way, he thought as he picked up his phone.

* * *

"So this is a tour bus" kayden said as he stepped inside of the huge vehicle that he was going to share with john, roman and Kofi.

"Yep, this is our space for the rest of the day and probably the rest of tomorrow "john said as they settled in.

"I call top bunk" Kofi said as he entered the bus.

"Sure but you're sharing with kayden" roman said.

"Oh then that's a good thing, the bunk might collapse if it was the other way around" Kofi said with his reply being several pillows hitting him square in the face.

"Real funny" kayden said as he looked around the bus, it was actually quite nice and seemed very comfy, he had only been inside one of these before but that was when he was little and he travelled with his dad.

"Alright men we are out of here" john said as the engine rumbled and the bus drove out of the parking lot and they were on their way to the next city.

* * *

Leanne was in the living room watching some TV while kiara slept upstairs, but just then kiara's phone rang.

Leanne looked over and saw that it was a private number, so thinking that it might be important, she picked it up.

"Hello" she said as she walked into the kitchen, but there was no reply "hello, who is this" she said again.

"I think the real question is where is she" the voice finally said.

"Where is who" Leanne asked as she was getting a little worried.

"Kiara" the voice finally said "it doesn't matter, she's mine and one way or another I will find her" he said before the line went dead on her. But then another call came in "hello"

"Hello?" another voice said "who is this"

"My name is Leanne and you are?"

"Oh you're kiara's sister right"

"Cousin actually and you are"

"Oh I'm sorry, my name is kayden"

"Oh you're kayden, I've heard a lot about you, thank you for helping my cousin"

"You're very welcome, how is she doing"

"She is ok; she is taking a nap now"

"Has she eaten something?"

"Yeah ihop" Leanne laughed, who ever this guy was, kiara was right, he sounded like a really nice guy.

"Aww that's good, well when she wakes up can you tell her that I called"

"Sure thing, but before you go, can I ask you something"

"Sure"

"I hear you have an accent, so where are you actually from"

"Oh...I'm Hawaiian" he laughed, kiara was right, Leanne was a bit weird.

"Aww that cute, any who it was nice talking to you"

"You to, bye"

"Bye" she said as she cut the line and went to check on kiara who was still sleeping.

* * *

"hey kayden" Kofi started as they sat in the living room area, kayden was lounging on the sofa, while the rest sat on the bar stools "I know this might sound weird but I know that roman's dad was the always angry Samoan when he wrestled and I was able to pick that out with roman, but I have still not been able to pick out who your dad was"

"I knew as soon as I saw him" roman said as he got out a small tub of ice-cream from the freezer.

"I'm with Kofi on this one, I'm clueless" john said "so care to enlighten us"

"You want to know" kayden said as he picked up his phone and with a few taps on his phone, pulled up a picture of a cute little boy in the arms of a huge man who was wearing an orange and purple ring attire and had orange armbands on, both of them holding on to a belt "guess who"

Kofi and john took a long look at the picture and within a minute, they both looked at kayden and then at the picture.

"Whoa how did I miss that" john said still surprised that it didn't click before "now I know where you get the power from"

"Dude that must have so cool, you must have been really popular in school back on the island" Kofi said.

"Not really, in fact I didn't really like the attention it brought, my sister did though"

"You have a sister, how old is she?"

"9" he replied.

"And how old are you" roman asked.

"27 soon to be 28" he replied as he got himself a bottle of water.

"Wow she must really miss you" roman said as he ate his treat.

"Yeah" he said as he sat back down on the sofa "but that girl can be such a brat sometimes"

"How come"

"She doesn't approve of me dating, God knows why"

"Aww she just being a kid" john said "you should bring her some time"

"If you would take care of her, that's fine by me" he said as his phone rang, once he saw the caller id, he excused himself from the group.

* * *

"Hello"

"Hi Kiki how are you feeling"

"Better, just took a nap and now I look homeless" she said as she rolled out of bed.

"I'm sure you look just as nice as you wake than any other time of the day"

"Really" she said as she took a quick picture and sent it to him "I woke up like that"

Kayden looked at the picture, she was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of shorts, her hair as packed up in a messy bun, some of it was while some fell "you look flawless when you wake up,and I agree with the t-shirt"

"Thank you, you know you don't have to be nice all the time" she said as she looked at the shirt which said skinny models off the runway, pleeeeeeease.

"I'm not, i am just toward you" he said with a smile.

"Aww thank you, you make me feel special"

"You are special Kiki and don't ever believe otherwise"

"Thanks kayden"

"You're welcome, so what are you doing the rest of the day"

"I'm just going to have a bit of a lazy day today and you"

"We are on our way to Tennessee"

"We?"

"Yeah, john, roman, Kofi and myself"

"oh ok have fun" she said with a smile"

"We will" he said as she heard a scratch on the floor "anyway I'll talk to you later ok"

"Ok bye kayden"

"Bye kiara see you soon" he said as he cut the line and then took another look at the picture she sent him causing him to smile as he went to meet the rest of the group.

* * *

FIRST THE STREAK AND NOW THE WARRIOR, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!


	5. Chapter 5

RIP warrior, may you continue to live in our hearts and memories.

* * *

"come on kiara, the show is about to start" Leanne said as she sat on the couch, the week went by quickly and soon enough it was time for Monday night raw.

"sure when you left me to carry the goods" kiara said as she carried the tray of popcorn and sweet tea and placed it on the table, the week went well for her since she spent a good amount of her time talking to kayden either it was a phone call or text, he helped her forget about her heart ache every time they spoke, but when they didn't, she felt so alone and pain in her heart came back.

"Let's see who kayden gets to beat this time" Leanne said as the show started.

* * *

The show started with Zeb, jack and Cesaro coming out to continue their feud with Alberto Del Rio as they where being interviewed by JR since jack broke Riccardo's ankle 2 weeks ago, but then the lights flicked as Michael Cole climbed the stage to read the e-mail.

"may I have you attention please, the gm said and I quote, that since you're so bent on winning the belt back from Alberto, why don't we have a tag team match with the winner's prize being the privilege being to choose the place and time for a title match, Alberto, you have 5 minutes to go back stage and pick a partner or this would become a handicap match" he said to the dismay of the crowd as Alberto went back stage, in the mean time there was a diva's match between Brie Bella and aksana.

* * *

Alberto got backstage frustrated, where in the hell was he going to find a partner in less than 5 minutes. But just then he ran into someone.

"Sorry about that" he quickly said as he tried to leave but was held back by a strong-arm

"Heard you needed a partner" he heard a deep voice say as he looked up at the big man "I'm in"

"Really?" Alberto said as he recognised the big man as the person who beat jack last week.

"Yeah now let's go" he said as they walked to the curtain.

* * *

"Alright Mr. Del-Rio "Zeb started "times up so come on down"

Alberto came down the ramp with a smile on his face, causing jack to raise his brow "oh I found a partner and apparently he has a bone to pick with you too jack" he said as he got into the ring and they all looked at the ramp.

Then the guitar chord sang as kayden walked out, this time his long dark hair was tied back in a ponytail and his ring wear was black, gold and purple this time as he walked down the ramp, shaking and hugging the young fans that where at ring side before he leapt into the ring, the crowd cheering for him, to jack's dismay.

"Alright, kayden what made you agree to this"JR asked

"Well, I just though, I beat him once, that was fun, if I can beat him again to the pleasure of the people then why not" kayden said causing the crowd to cheer.

"Well then alright" JR said as he left the ring so that the match could start, kayden and cesaro where in the ring, stalking each other before they locked up before kayden put him in an arm bar causing cesaro to groan, but then he was able to switch as he tried to whip kayden into the ropes but kayden reversed it and whipped him into the rope and caught him with a spin kick which threw him out of the ring, causing the crowd to go cheer as kayden pointed to the young children around the ring as they cheered.

But then jack nailed him from behind and backed him into the corner as he began to punch and kick at kayden who felt that jack as pissed at him, so he just grabbed him by the neck and threw him off, causing him to roll to the outside of the ring to meet up with Zeb and Cesaro, so they didn't see when Alberto entered the ring, was picked up by kayden and thrown out of the ring, knocking all three men to the ground as the crowd went wild for them.

But then it was back to kayden and jack, jack tried to tackle kayden to the floor but kayden got him down with a drop-toe hold, but then jack got frustrated as he quickly got up and began to chase kayden who ran comically around the ring causing the audience to laugh before kayden stopped and looked jack straight in the eye.

"let's finish this" he said as he threw a few punches at jack then threw him into the ropes and caught him in a back-body drop, leaving jack stunned on the ring floor, which gave kayden the opportunity to tag in Alberto, who climbed to the top rope and delivered an elbow right into jack's chest before he went for the pin,

"1...2...3" the crowd cheered as they picked up the win.

_Here are your winners, Alberto Del Rio and kayden crush, _the announcer said as they left the ring, shaking hands with the fans as they went backstage.

* * *

"Hey man good work out there" Alberto said as the got back into the dressing room.

"no problem, if you need help beating those guys, count me in" kayden said as they shook hands, but then his phone rang "excuse me" he said as he picked up his phone and left the room.

"Hey Kiki"

"Hey hacksaw" kiara laughed as she went into the kitchen "how are you"

"Hacksaw? Please if I'm anyone I'm the macho man"

"Oh yeah" she said into the phone causing him to laugh.

"Wow wanna be my Miss Elizabeth" he asked causing her to laugh.

"Go away you, i saw your match that was nice team work"

"Thank you Kiki"

"And you also seem to have some little friends in the audience"

"Really" he said as he grabbed a water bottle "is that a good thing"

"Yeah, i like that" she said as she poured herself a drink "so what are you going to do now"

"I'm going back to the hotel with Alberto and then i am going straight to bed"

"Aww night-night kai-kai" she cooed into the phone

"The last person to call me that was my kupunawahine"

"And that is"

"My grandmother" he laughed.

"Well if you can call me Kiki, I can call you kai-kai"

"Fine but not in public" he said with a yawn.

"Aww get to bed kayden"

"I will, talk to you tomorrow"

"You bet, good night"

"Night" he said as he cut the line and headed back to the dressing room"hey you ready Alberto" he said as he entered the room, but his eye's widened as he saw Alberto on the floor, bleeding from the mouth, unconscious and covered in bruises as kayden looked out of the door and called for help before he came back to check if he was at least breathing.

"Hey what's going...oh my God" john said as he entered the room "what happened"

"I don't know john but call an ambulance or get help or something" kayden said keeping watch of Alberto as john made the call, within minutes the paramedics came and rushed him to the hospital.

"Dude who would have done that" john said as they watched the ambulance drive out.

"I have no idea, but for their sake they better not let me catch them or at least never try this again" kayden said.

"Come on let's go" john said as they drove off from the arena, unaware that from the roof of the arena, the culprit was watching with an evil smirk.

* * *

short but important chapter.

next it their date.


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on kiara" Leanne said to the door "it can't be that bad"

"Yes it is, my hair straighter is broken and now I look like the wife of Frankenstein with a black and white fro" kiara replied with out opening the door.

"Kiara, we are missing the show and kayden is going to be here in less than half an hour"

"I know but look" kiara said as she revealed herself, she was wearing a white and black body-con dress, with silver heels and jewellery, overall she looked nice but the problem was her hair "See"

"Kiara" Leanne giggled "I think your hair looks nice like that, in fact" she said as she took kiara into the bedroom, where she sat on the bed as Leanne worked her magic on kiara's hair and then moved unto her make-up "take a look now"

kiara looked at herself in the mirror "I have to hand it to you annie, you sure have a way of righting wrongs" she said as she did a little twirl to check herself out, but then her phone notified her that she had a message.

_See you in a bit, just left the arena :D, _the message said.

"He is on his way" kiara said as they went down stairs.

"Good, hey kiara"

"Yeah"

"Make sure you have fun tonight, you never know where this might end up"

"Leanne, I appreciate that you're looking out for me but I just got out of one relationship, I don't know if I'm ready for another"

"But you like him right"

"Yeah but..."

"but noting kiara, you deserve to be happy and if he makes you happy, then go for it, life is full of risks both good and bad, but is that what makes life interesting" Leanne said looking kiara straight in the eye as she held her hand "I didn't have this with jack, but I have a good feeling with this guy, OK"

"Ok, I'll try" kiara said as they hugged, but just then there was a knock at the door

"Wait here" Leanne said as she went to open the door.

* * *

Kayden drove up to the house in his rental car, which was a nice black truck. He looked at the house before he came out of the car and walked up to the house with his arm behind his back as he knocked on the door

The door opened to show a small woman, who looked a bit like kiara but had short brown hair as she looked up at him.

"Hi kayden, knew you where tall but wow" she said as she hugged him "how are you"

"I'm fine thank you" he said as he handed her the bouquet "these are for you"

"Aww thank you, please come in" she said as they stepped into the house "she is in the kitchen" she whispered as she pointed him in the right direction as she went upstairs. Kayden walked down the hallway before he called out to her.

"Kiki, you in here" he said as he open the door, but then for a moment he lost his voice.

"hi kayden" she smiled as she looked at him, wow he looked nice, he had on a nice pair of black and gold trainers, dark trouser, a white shirt that showed his muscles perfectly, on top of that a nice leather jacket that matched his shoes and his long hair was tied back into a low pony-tail.

"hi" he managed to say back, did she have any idea of how good she looked, the dress was beautiful on her, her shoes were nice but what really got him was her hair, the silver part was straighten as it fell down the right side of her face, but the black part was curly as it rested on her shoulders, held down with a white scarf "you look beautiful"

"Thank you, you look very nice as well" she said as she walked over to pick up her bag.

"Ready to go"

"Yeah" she said as they walked out of the kitchen "annie we are out" she said from the bottom of the stairs.

"Ok have fun you two, it was nice seeing you kayden"

"You to bye" he said as they left the house, he opened the door of the car for her and soon they where on their way, unaware that they were being followed.

* * *

"Wow, never thought I would ever come here" kiara said as they entered one of the most expensive restaurants in the city.

"Well now you are" he said as they where lead to their table, he pulled out the chair for her before he took his own seat "so what have you been up to"

"Nothing much, just job seeking"

"Job seeking?"

"Well when I moved in with jack, he pursued me to quit my job, so now I have to get another one"

"Really, what was your old job?"

"I worked part-time an accountant, but when I had the time, you would find me at local dance school, teaching kids"

"Wow" he said with a smile "did you want to leave"

"not really, but jack said if I loved him, I would be able to quit my job and trust that he could take care of me" she said as their drinks came, she got a pina colada while he got a beer.

Kayden didn't like that one bit, if he loved her he wouldn't tell her to do something like that for when something like this happened, now she has to start all over, while he is still making his money.

"Well just don't forget, if you need anything, I'm just a phone call away, ok"

"Ok thanks" she said with a smile as they ordered their food.

* * *

"Wow it is so beautiful out here" she said as they walked through the park, once they finished eating, they decided to take a troll through the park before he took her home.

"True but I see something much prettier" he said as they sat on the bench, she knew that she wanted to ask him, so she better ask him now.

"Kayden I..." she started but he cut her off.

"No I have something to say to you, kiara I know that your heart is really fragile now, but I can't help but tell you how I feel about you" he said as he turned to her "I know that we have only know each other for a short time, but I feel like I have know you longer and I want to be there for you"

"Kayden you don't get it" she said as a tear fell "you can't be with me, I'm not perfect, there are so many divas waiting for you to flash them a smile, so why choose me"

"Kiara!" he said as he looked her straight on the eyes "don't ever let me hear you talk like that again, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and your personality is just as beautiful. I don't want those girls in the locker room, kiara" he said as he lifted her head up "I just want you"

"But what if you get in trouble because of me"

"Do I look like I don't mind getting down and dirty to protect you" he said putting his arm around her so that he could draw her closer "no one has ever done what you have done to me"

"And what is that" she whispered.

"You made me forget my sad times and I want to do the same for you" he said as he gently kissed her, she didn't feel like there was a spark when they kissed.

If felt like the 4th of July fireworks went off, as she grabbed his jacket as if she was going to fall they continued to kiss, but the time they finally came apart, they where out of breath.

"Wow" he said as they looked at each other.

"Yeah" she replied as he got up and then lifted her off the bench "kayden" she said as she held on to his neck

"What" he said as he nuzzled her neck, walking towards the car before he placed her inside.

"Nothing silly" she giggled as he came through the other side and they drove back to her place.

"Hey kayden"

"Yeah"

"What makes you sad?"

"that my sister thinks I abandoned her" he said with a sigh "that my mother thinks I'm going to become an unruly person and die young in this business and the fact that you are hurting over someone who is not worth the time and tears" he explained to her as they drove.

"Do you miss your family?"

"Every single day, i think about my mother and sister, but at the same time I kinda mad at them that they don't trust me enough to live my life and live it the way I was brought up" he replied.

"Well for what it is worth, I think you are doing a great job" she said putting her hand into his as he held it.

"Thanks, that's worth a lot" he said with a smile as they drove into her street "do I have to take you home, I really missed talking to you"

"Yes you do it's the right thing to do" she said with a smile.

"Fine, maybe I should stop being so nice" he said, with his reply being her kissing his cheek.

"You won't do that" she said flashing him a smile as snuggled against him.

"Depend; if you keep acting cute, then I'm taking you with me to the next town"

"And that is"

"Phoenix Arizona" he said as he parked in front of the house, he got out, helped her out of the car and walked her to the door.

"Wow, so God knows when I'll see you"

"Hey" he said placing his hand on her check "if you need to see me, just tell me and depending on where I am, I'll be here as soon as I can or I will fly you to wherever I am" he said as he placed his forehead on hers "all you have to do is call me" he said before giving her a quick kiss.

"Kayden, thank you for the wonderful evening but..." she started before he silenced her.

"oh and just to tell you, i know I've kissed you twice tonight but if you still need time to think about this, then that is fine by me" he said to her surprise, as if he read her mind "but you better think quickly" he said with a smirk as he kissed her cheek .

"You are amazing" she said giving him a hug.

"Not as much as you" he said hugging her back "I'll see you soon"

"See you soon" she said as he let her go and went back to his car, he got in and drove out of the drive way but before he left, he looked out of the window and winked at her before he drove off into the night.

* * *

Kiara let go of a breath that she was unaware that she was holding, as she turned to open the door and went inside, with a lot on her mind, but she would admit, during the time they spent together, she felt all her problems melt away.


	7. Chapter 7

"So miss vandross, how long have you been dancing"

"More than 10 years" she replied to interviewer, a week pasted since that night, kiara received a call that a big dance school in Tampa was looking for a dancer with at least 5 year experience, so she thought she would try her luck.

"And is this you first time dancing"

"No maim, I use to teach at a dance school and before that I specialized in both ballroom and street-dancing as i did my degree"

"And what degree was that"

"Accountancy" she replied.

"And apart from this, what other skills do you have"

"I work well alone or in a team, and if I can't do something, I will tell you that I can't, I would never pretend to be anything or anyone just to get ahead"

"All right miss vandross, when you are ready" she said as kiara walked to the middle of the room while the interviewer took her seat so that she could watch kiara's dance.

* * *

"so are you excited my dear" triple h said as he walked down the hall with a girl who simply nodded as they walked to the gym, everyone arrived in phoenix last night and after a good night sleep, most of the guys where now in the gym.

"Well you wait here while I go and get him OK" triple h said as he entered the gym, but unknown to him, as soon as he turned, she walked away.

* * *

Kayden and the miz were in the ring practicing as they talked.

"So big man how did it go" john said as he watched them.

"it was nice" he replied as he threw miz into the ropes and caught him on the way back, spun him around and dropped him safely on his knee in a back-breaker.

"Just nice" john said causing kayden to raise his eyebrow.

"Yes" he said as he helped miz up "you ok man" he said to him.

"Yeah" miz said as he left the ring and went to the other side of the gym, but just then triple h walked in.

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it" john said to his boss.

"That's ok john, I'm not here for you, and kayden can you come with me "he said to the big man who was still in the ring.

"Umm ok" he said as he leapt over the ropes to the floor and followed the coo out.

* * *

"wow so this is the back-stage" she thought as she walked down the hallway, looking at everything, she didn't realise until late that there was someone in front of her that she could have avoided bumping into.

"Sorry" she said to the person in front of her as she tried to walk away, but then the person held her back "hey"

"I didn't hear you apologise" jack said to the girl, he didn't care who she was, it was her fault for running into him when he was in a bad mood and was planning.

"Let go of me, I said I was sorry" she said as she tried to release his hold from her "you better let me go"

"Oh yeah or what" he asked her.

"Trust me, you don't want the answer to that, now let her go" jack heard as he turned to face kayden who didn't look happy at all.

"Or what hula boy" he said.

"Hey don't talk to him like that" the little girl said kicking jack in the shin causing him to let go of her.

"You brat" he said to her, but as soon as he said it, kayden had him by the collar.

"Listen and listen good, if I ever see you around her again, you think I've beaten you before, I was just playing, but you touch her or even look at her, I will beat the crap out of you, understand" he said as he let him go.

"Whatever" jack said as he walked away, kayden took a deep breath before he turned to the girl who was standing there "and you" he said looking at her with a serious face as she looked back.

"Do you have to cause trouble wherever you go" he said as he smiled as her as she leapt into his arms as they hugged.

"It not my fault you work with bullies" she said to him as she moved herself to his back.

"Whatever, but the question is where did you come from"

"Well, mom came to see her friend her in Arizona and she thought that it would be a nice surprise to drop me off here" she said as they walked down the hall, heading towards the gym.

"Friend?" he asked her as he put her down.

"No pick me up" she said giving him the puppy-eyes.

"Who's the friend?" he asked.

"Someone she meets at one of auntie's luaus, a business man" now the last part got his attention.

"Man?" he said as they continued to walk.

"Yeah, he been coming a lot and sometimes he stay at the house with his creepy son" she said as they got to the gym.

"We'll continue this at the hotel but now wanna meet some of the guys" he asked.

"Sure, are they as nice as Uncle Shawn" she asked referring to the man who trained him.

"Yes they are" he said smiling at her as he picked her up and entered the room.

"Hey guys" he called out, grabbing the attention of his peers causing them to come over.

"Hey kayden, who is the cutie" john said as they walked over to them as kayden dropped the little girl.

"Guys this is my little sister Tia" kayden said presenting her to his friends; the little girl had tanned skin, just like him, brown eyes, and long brown hair which was packed in a pony-tail, but unlike her brother she was quite short for her age. She wore a black t-shirt and jeans with a blue back-pack on.

"Tia, I think you know who these guys are" he said to her, looking at john, Kofi, roman, miz and sheamus.

"Yeah I do, nice to meet you all" she said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you to" john said walking over to her "can I have a hug"

"Sure" she said running into his arms as she gave him a hug.

"Hey what about us" Kofi said causing her to run to all of them to give them hugs.

"Aww you are soo cute" sheamus said as she hugged him and then ran back to kayden.

Kayden was happy that his sister was here but what was this talk about his mom, ever since their dad passed away, she seemed to have lost her focus on the most important thing, being a loving mother to her children especially to Tia.

"Kayden, I'm hungry" Tia said bring him out of his thought , as he looked down at her, a few years ago , he used to think that she was being a brat when she would tell him to come home but now he understood that she missed him and with news he had just heard, he didn't blame her.

"Well what do you fancy" he said with a smile.

"Wendys please" she said smiling back.

"Ok, I was in the middle of my workout when you popped out of no where so can you give me 10 minutes to finish or I am going to be very sore tomorrow on raw"

"Ok kaikua'ana" she said

"Good girl kaikuahine" he said as he went back to the treadmill.

* * *

"Whoa that was hard" kiara said as she flopped on the bed, after the long, hard audition, she went grocery shopping and then came straight home.

"I wonder what kai-kai is doing" she said as she picked up her phone and sent him a message as she undressed "shower here I come", she said as she took her stuff and went into the bathroom.

* * *

"What's taking so long" Tia said as she sat in the car while kayden had a quick conversation with his boss out side the car, but as they talked his phone rang so she picked it up.

"Hmm" she said to herself as she looked at his phone with surprise "who's Kiki" she said to herself as she unlocked the phone and read the message.

_Just got home from my audition and know my body is aching :c,_ she read causing her to wonder "does kayden have a girlfriend" she thought as she peeked out of the window to check if he was coming before she began to think.

Is Kiki his girlfriend, if she is why didn't he tell them?

Is she pretty and nice?

Did she love him or does she want to hurt him?

"What are you doing" she heard him say as he stepped into the car, so she looked at him with the most serious face that she could pull.

"Kayden, who is Kiki" she asked straight up, causing him to turn to her.

"First off, when did you start looking at my message?"He asked hoping that she was not being bratty again.

"I asked you first"

"True but I'm older than you, so..."

"Your phone went off and I saw it" she said still pulling the serious look "so is she your girlfriend"

"Why" he said as he drove out.

"Because I want you to get married" she said causing him to nearly stop on the highway.

"Tia" he said to her"what did you just say?" he asked, who was this imposter and where was his sister.

"I want you to find a nice girl and get married" she repeated as she unlocked his phone so that she could look around it, but as she looked around his pictures, she saw one that she had never seen before"is that her" she said as she showed him the picture, as they joined the line at wendys drive thru.

"first off what is going on, a few years ago , you said if I ever got married, you would never talk to me again; you were against me dating and now you're up for it?" he said as they waited.

"Yeah"

"Why" he said as they approached the machine so that they could make their order, as soon as he finished, they drove up to pay and collect the food as they continued their drive to the hotel.

"Can I tell you when we get to you room"

"Ok fine but can I have my phone so that I can reply the message"

"Sure" she said with a smile as she handed it over.

* * *

Kiara hummed to herself as she rinsed her hair in the shower, normally she would have finished within 5 minutes but after her busy day, she needed a long hot one.

But just then her phone rang, causing her to poke out of the shower so that she could read the message.

_Sorry for taking soo long to reply Kiki but I have a little pest I mean guest that I have to baby-sit for the day and keep her from reading our conversations, _she read causing her to laugh to herself, big bad kayden had to watch his little sister, how cute.

_That's ok, you guys have fun, and we can talk later,_ she wrote before she put her phone back down so that she could finish her shower, but soon after she replied, a message came in but she decided to leave it till she was done and snuggled in bed.

* * *

"so first off, what has happened back home and secondly why do you want me to get married" kayden asked as he sat on his huge bed so that she could sit on the chair that was right beside him as they talked.

"Well, after you left, mama became friends with a business man, they would go out a lot and sometime he would stay at our house which I don't like"

"Why" he asked her.

"because when he comes, he sleeps in mama's room and his son sleeps in mine, I don't like his son, he keeps calling me his princess even thought only you can call me that and he always wants to sleep in my bed, because he has nightmares"

"But how old is he" kayden asked her, he didn't like what he was hearing but he had to know the full story.

"He's 16" she said as she took a bite out of her burger.

"16" kayden repeated to make sure he heard the right thing.

"Yeah, I don't like him that much; he's really creepy "she said as she continued to eat.

"Have you told mom about him"

"Yeah but she said I was being bratty and that's the reason "she said with a frown.

"Reason for what"

"I want you to get married, so that I can stay with you, because I know you will take care of me" she confessed "kayden I don't think mama loves me anymore" she said as she began to cry.

"Tia" kayden said as he scooped her up into his arms "don't talk like that I'm sure she still does, you're her baby remember"

"No I'm not" she said rubbing her eyes "she doesn't call me that anymore, and when you get a girlfriend she will become your baby so I'll be alone"

"No you won't" he said hugging her "I will always be there no matter what"

"But kayden" she said looking at her older sibling "she took down the picture"

If the picture that she was talking about was the same one that he was thinking about, then there was going to be trouble "what picture" he asked.

"The one with you, me, mama and daddy" she said rubbing her eyes again.

"The one that was in the living room" he asked.

"Yeah" she replied.

"I'm sure she went to have it cleaned" he said as he held her close so that she wouldn't see the angry look in his eyes.

"You sure"

"Yeah" he said to her, tell you what, if every thing works out for me then maybe I might get a girlfriend"

"Is it the one on the phone?"

"Yeah"

"Good she is pretty" she said as jumped to the bed "and you're not" she teased causing him to roll his eyes at her.

"Oh really" he said before he chased after her as she ran out of the room with him closely behind, even it was just for a few hours, he had to show her that he was still there for her.

* * *

"And that's the way it is" kiara sang to her self as she made herself a hot cup of chamomile tea, after her bath, she changed into her pjs, conditioned and braided her hair so that in the morning it would be nice and wavy.

"It is 7:30" she said as she looked at the time, rush hour 3 was on in 10 minutes and she intended to watch it as she enjoyed her tea with a slice of cheesecake. But as she settled down on the couch, there was a knock at the door, but when she opened it there was no one there only a letter.

_To my lady_

_I wish I didn't have to miss you. If only you could be with me always. I know I could never be any happier. But then again, I know that the day will come when I will be able to spend my every waking moment with you. I even miss you when I am sleeping._

_Hope you can come down and meet me at this address tomorrow at 4 o clock, I have a surprise for you._

_Yours truly, your second half_

"Kayden why do you have to be so cute" she said to herself as she took it and went back inside her house to continue the movie.


	8. Chapter 8

"Kayden, we know that you have a little girl in their" Naomi said as she and Cameron said as they knocked on the door. But then the door opened as kayden stepped out with Tia on his back.

"Oh hi girls" he said with a smile.

"Hi kayden, whose the sweetheart" Cameron said looking at the girl.

"This is tia" he said putting her down "say hi silly"

"Hi" she replied with a toothy smile as she hugged them.

"Aww hi there" Naomi said touched by the girl's action "we heard there was a little girl around her so we came to ask if you would like to come hang with us"

"Really" she said with a smile before turning to her brother "can I"

"Sure if you want to"

"Yes please" she said bouncing up and down as she took their hands.

"Don't worry, she be with the good girls and if anything we would come and tell you" Naomi said to kayden.

"Cool, but try not to keep her for to long ok" he said to the divas who agreed to his terms "have fun Tia" he said to her.

"i will bye" she said as they walked away and kayden went back into the room, he looked at his watch, it was just 7:30 and his mom didn't say when she was coming to pick tia up, so why not let her enjoy her time there, and now that she was gone, he had to make a call.

* * *

Kiara was having a laughing fit when her phone rang.

"Hello" she said with a laugh.

"Hi Kiki, what's so funny" he said with a chuckle of his own.

"Hi you how are you" she said pausing the movie, thank goodness for Morden technology.

"I'm good, how was your audition" he said as he sat on the bed.

"Tiring, my body hurts" she said with a stretch.

"Aww poor thing "he replied.

"Yeah, so how is your sister, is she there"

"She's fine, she's not here though"

"Let me guess, she got picked up"

"Yeah by Naomi and Cameron"

"Aww they were drawn in by her cuteness"

"Yeah"

"So when is she leaving"

"Dunno" he said with a bored tone.

"What do you mean you don't know?" she asked, slightly amused by his answer.

"I dunno when, it might be tonight, tomorrow or even next week" he said with the same tone which kind of concerned her.

"Is every thing ok" she asked causing kayden to sigh.

"Let's just say I don't think she feels safe at home and I feel like it's my fault" he said.

"Hey don't feel that way, how can it be your fault" she asked.

"because she told me something that i never thought she would ever say, and I feel like if I was there for her, she would feel that way" he said as he laid on his bed.

"I'm sorry" she said causing him to laugh.

"Thanks for that, at least I know someone else care"

"I will always care for you" she said without thinking causing her to recoil.

"I know you will and I'll do the same for you any day everyday" he said with a smile.

"Thank you big man" she said as she remembered the note "and thank you for the note"

"What note" he asked

"This one silly" she said as she read the note to him.

Kayden looked at the phone as he thought about what he had just heard, after telling kiara he would call her back, he left the room and went down to the reception .

* * *

"So Tia how is school" Natalya asked as they sat around the room, Tia was on the bed, Naomi and Cameron sat on the floor, brie on the chair and Nattie and Tia sat on the bed while they talked.

"It's ok" she said as she hugged the pillow.

"Do you like it" brie asked with a smile.

"Sometimes" she said looking down.

"Aww come on you can't tell me that you are being bullied" Cameron said jumping on the as she hugged the young girl "how would anyone want to bully this little cutie"

"Cause they are jealous" Nattie said joining in the hug causing Tia to giggle, but as they enjoyed themselves summer entered the room.

"Hi girls" she said with a big smile but only Cameron said hi, so she turned to Tia "Aww and who's this little cutie, hi sweetheart" she said to the little girl sitting on the bed.

"Hi" she said back.

"Well what's your name?" she asked not noticing the dirty looks that the group was giving her, who the heel did she think she was just coming in like that.

"Tia"

"Tia that's a beautiful name, just like mine" she said with a smile.

"Umm summer what are you actually doing here" Natalya asked.

"Well i heard that there was a cute little girl around here and i came to meet her" she replied, Nattie not believing one bit of it as did the rest of the group. "So Tia, how did you get back here?"

"I came to see my brother" Tia replied playing with Nattie's hair.

"Really and who's that"

"Kayden"

"Kayden wow he's really strong isn't he"

"Yeah" Tia said still not taking her eyes of the blond and pink hair in her hands.

"and handsome too, well bye" she said as she left the room so that she didn't have to hear anything else they had to say, as she entered the elevator and made her way down to the lobby. Walking out of the lobby she looked up and smirked.

"Speak of the devil himself" she said as she walked over.

* * *

Excuse me miss but do you know if any of the wrestlers checked out today" kayden said to the receptionist.

"Hold on let me check" she said as she typed up the info into her computer "why yes he left this afternoon" she said turning her screen to him so that he could take a look "and he also booked a car and went to the airport, is everything alright" she asked

"Yeah everything's fine, you have a good evening ok" he said as he turned around to make his way back to his room.

"Someone looks a bit tense" he heard someone say from behind him, so he looked at the blond woman behind him.

"Oh hi" he said to her.

"Hi to you to big guy, how are you" she said to him stepping a bit closer than she already was before.

"I'm ok and you"

"Oh I'm great, I was just hanging with the girls but I need to do something down here, you have a really adorable sister"

"Thanks" he said raising a brow at her, he knew that summer and the divas where not on the same page, so what was she doing with them.

"But since she is with them and we are here, wanna hang out with me" she said flirtatiously.

"Thanks but no thanks I have something I need to do" he said as he was about to leave.

"Thanks ok but remember, if you ever need me, summer is always here" she said as she walked away adding a little sway into her step, as he entered the lift.

"Yeah like I could find a toothpick attractive" he said to himself as he thought about what to tell kiara.

* * *

Kayden got back to his room but as soon as he got in his phone rang.

"Hello" he said.

"Hello kayden" a voice said from the other line which both shocked and annoyed him.

"Hello to you to mom, remind me again when i said it was ok for you to just drop Tia on my hands with out telling me and in fact, why haven't you been picking my calls" he said.

"kayden calm down, I'm so sorry that i haven't been picking your calls and I'm really sorry that I just dropped her on your hands like that, I had an emergency meeting to attend to and I couldn't take her, so when I saw that raw was in town, I took the opportunity" she said.

"Mom I'm almost 30, if you think I'm going to believe that for one second, well then you are out of your mind"

"Kayden how dare you talk to me like that, I have a good mind to come up their..."

"Wait come up here, so you are in the building?" he said raising his voice a bit.

"Well yes I came to pick Tia up"

"Oh really" he said cutting the line as he left the room.

* * *

"I am telling you that boy can be a sweetheart one moment and then the devils reincarnate the next" a woman said to her partner as they sat in the lobby, the woman named Katherine had long dark hair with little streaks of gray in it as it was tied up, she was wearing a white and gold blouse with black trousers and nice shoes.

"I'm sure he just dealing with the stress of this business"

"I hope so dear, but be sure not to mention you know what"

"Don't worry I wont" the man said with a smile "is he coming down here"

"I don't know, but he is not picking up his phone "she said as she looked around.

"Really because I would have loved to have met him"

"Well what a pity that the feeling is not mutual "the man heard a voice say as they turned around to face kayden who didn't look happy at all "and you are" he said to the man who he was facing, the man had short salt and pepper hair and was wearing a suit, he looked like your average business man, the kind that always looked like they had something to hide.

"Wow i thought the camera added the height but someone's a big boy" he said looking at kayden who had his long hair down "I'm mark" he said stretching his arm out for kayden to shake.

"I'm sorry but do I look like I care" kayden said to him with a snarl causing the man to back up "I just came down here to tell you mom that Tia is not leaving till after the show tomorrow night"

"Well that depends on the time of the show young man" mark said in a warning tone.

"One more word and i will hit you so hard that you will have a concussion so bad they would think you had a car accident" he said with a growl before turning to his mom "let me just tell you now when I get home, you have a lot of explaining to do" he said as he turned and left them in the lobby dumbfounded.


End file.
